


Marinette, being a good demigodly sister(and friend, but that's not new)

by Elie_Esne



Series: Marinette being a demigod [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adrien is a son of Apollo, Brason, But he's dating Marc Anciel, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, He's just really special to Nathaniel, I like Nathaniel, Jason's one true love, Kagami is a daughter of Ares, M/M, Marc Anciel is not a demigod, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Sweetheart, Marinette Dupain-Cheng-centric, Marinette is a daughter of Aphrodite, Marinette is a good sister, Mylène is an aspiring actress, Nathaniel Kurtzberg has a thing for demigods, Nathaniel can see through the Mist, Nathaniel is bi, Nico Feels, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, Nino Lahiffe makes movies, Nino is a movie director, Piper McLean Needs a Hug, Sister-Sister Relationship, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, The brick is there, piper mclean centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elie_Esne/pseuds/Elie_Esne
Summary: The war against Kronos was over but the demigod world can never rest.But at least, now Marinette has a sister which she can relate with.In which Marinette is a good sister for Piper.And also, alert spoiler for the Trials of Apollo.Also, it wasn't my intention at first, but I started writing about Nathaniel. I like Nathaniel.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Brick/Jason Grace, Jason Grace & Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Luke Castellan & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Piper McLean, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Piper McLean & Leo Valdez
Series: Marinette being a demigod [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813135
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Marinette, being a good demigodly sister(and friend, but that's not new)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!  
> No really, I did my best, kind off. English isn't my first language So maybe some things don't add up.

It was a rainy night when Nino Lahiffe called Marinette Dupain-Cheng, daughter of Aphrodite(kind of), renown superhero; Ladybug, at three in the morning.

But it wasn't as if Marinette really was asleep. But Marinette really wondered how many days it had been since Nino last slept. His voice almost sounded delirious as he explained the reason of his call. For days, he had been working on this new script, an idea for a short movie that he _absolutely_ wanted to film. But he would need the help of the mysterious designer MDC to create costumes for his movie. He was halfway through finishing the script he wanted to know if he could count on her. And, let's be honest, how could Marinette say no? Exactly, she couldn't. 

So Nino sent her the characters sheets he created and, in all honesty, Marinette's creative mind started to work fast.

At five in the morning, she finished sketching the characters designs and the ideas for their clothes. She sent all the documents to Nino, who still was awake and he automatically approved.

But there was one small problem. Marinette currently was in Camp Half-Blood. So, she made some calls. First she Iris messaged Aphrodite. Since the goddess didn't do anything for her daughter's last seventeen birthdays, she thought she could do her a favour. To pay for friends' trip in America, for the plane and the hotel and ect.

After hours arguing, Marinette won the argument. As if she would let herself lose. 

And so, a week later, all of her old classmates and more were there. Adrien, Kagami and Marinette actually took a cab to meet them at the airport.

The hotel wasn't really the most luxurious one, and they heard Chloé complain A LOT about it, but it was fine. 

"I'm still missing three actors, though. And no one seems fit to play their role!" Complained Nino, the first night, when he talked over the script with Marinette. "And honestly, I'm hoping that Adrien's name as a model will help the movie. Also yours, as a designer." 

Marinette doubted that the movie needed Adrien and MDC's names to get popular. If they filmed it and act correctly, it could be very, but if Nino really wanted luck on his side, the daughter of Aphrodite had an idea.

"I may know just the people for those three missing roles."

* * *

"Pleaaaaaase! I'll owe you this one! It's for a friend, he wants to become a great movie producer! Please, sister dearest of mine, whom I love with all my heart! _And_ please blond knock off version of Superman! And you too, Latino elf!" 

Piper McLean snorted as Marinette continued pleading. 

"You probably need the hottest bad boy in that movie, so I don't mind giving him to you!" Grinned Leo Valdez, who recently came back from the dead, smugly. 

"Thank you, Zombie Valdez!" 

It was a chilly day when Marinette Dupain-Cheng managed to convinced Piper McLean, Leo Valdez and Jason Grace to play in Nino Lahiffe's movie.

* * *

"You don't seem like you'll fit with the other children of Aphrodite." Was the first thing Marinette said to Piper McLean when she first set a foot inside their bungalow. 

Piper was still _graced_ with the blessing of their mother. She was beautiful, no doubt, but she seemed so uncomfortable that strangely, her new look didn't fit her.

To be honest, Marinette had hoped she'd be the one to go on a quest. Many campers were still wary of her for ber pseudo betrayal, which was in reality an unfair accusation. Dupain-Cheng was hoping that if she went on a quest for the gods, the other demigods would finally let go of her friendship with Luke Castellan. Also, Marinette felt like se needed to get away from the camp.

Knowing barely anyone would help their new sister, Marinette took it upon herself to snatch one of the Camp Half-Blood questing backpack. Which comes prepacked with everything you need; gold drachmas, ambrosia squares, deodorant. Also, appropriate clothing for a quest. 

Marinette yeeted the backpack at Piper who frowned at it. "What's that?" 

"All you'll need for your quest. You're welcome, no need to thank me." 

Piper seemed surprised. Maybe, after her altercation with Drew, she thought every other demigod of the goddess of love would be annoying. She wouldn't be too wrong. Just a little.

Marinette got up from her bed and detached her bracelet to attach it on the Cherokee girl.

"It was a gift from Luke Castellan to me." She explained. "They found it in his belongings after the war, with a note addressed to me. He knew I wanted to go on a quest and knew I sometime tended to be reckless or straight out clumsy. So he had this, which can transform into a shield, to protect me. He wrote that I should use it wisely, for when I'll finally go on a quest. But the gods don't seem to be planning on sending me on one anytime soon..."

Marinette stopped talking looking in Piper's eyes.

"You probably just heard of it, but Luke betrayed Camp, but... at the end, he did the right thing and saved everyone, I hope you'll remember that we can always do good and that that shield will protect you when things get bad... Luke turned against the gods after he was sent on a quest... bad things happen... take care of yourself."

Piper seemed frightened. It was then clear to Marinette that her new sister was hiding something. Or maybe she was only afraid of the things that would come her way. Anyway, Piper McLean nodded and went to bed.

* * *

"Cut! Mylène, you were fantastic on that shot, but we can see Kim in the background, we'll have to do it again. Dude get back here!" Nino went on, ranting to Kim about how he shouldn't have been there in the first place. "Mister Grace, you're in the next, get ready!" Nino bossed around, his bossy persona coming out for movies productions only. For some reasons, he refused to call Jason, Piper and Leo by their first names, something about finding them oddly intimidating, by Nino's words. To say that Valdez didn't enjoy it would be lying.

A redheaded approached Marinette, a redheaded known as Nathaniel Kurtzberg. His eyes were fixated on the three demigods who, only a few summers ago, had saved Hera(not that she really deserved to be rescued at all) and more recently, the world. 

"So, Mari, how exactly do you know… _them_?" He had a prominent blush on his cheeks. 

_'he sooo thinks they're hot.'_ Marinette concluded in her head.

"We all go to the same summer camp. Also, Piper is like a sister to me. Why, do you ask, Nathan?" 

If possible, Nathaniel flushed even redder than he already had.

"I'll be honest, they're hot." _'knew it.'_ "If I wasn't dating Marc, I'd probably try to ask one of them out. Maybe all three of them." 

Marinette laughed an honest laugh, something that seemed to happen rarely since the war. It was good. Even though Nathan had been over his crush on Marinette years ago, the boy still felt giddy at hearing that cristallin voice of her. There was just something about the French-Chinese-Italian girl that he couldn't seem to pinpoint. But, honestly, Nathaniel was probably just imagining it. Just like he had been imagining all those crazy things recently. Even if it became more and more frequent. 

"Jason!" Piper horrified scream reached Marinette's ears, distracting her from the conversation.

Then she noticed it. The son of Jupiter was down, a red brick resting at his sides. It seemed like Brick really exhausted(knocked out) the blond who didn't(couldn't) even pay attention to the girl he cheated on with a brick(his girlfriend, he was just knocked unconscious by a brick, again). 

The first one to laugh was Leo Valdez, of course.

"Aw dude! Now we have our main character down!" Nino complained loudly. "Can anyone make sure he isn't dead? We don't have time for this."

* * *

"Jason Grace is dead." 

It came down as a real chock for Marinette Dupain-Cheng, when she learned the news. 

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun in the sky almost too hot. Just like Kagami, Marinette would have thought in any other situation. She was enjoying her date with her girlfriend when Nico di Angelo told her. The Italian boy looked like he was about to pass out. No doubt, the news were hard on him. But, that couldn't be true. It was too much of a beautiful for day for the son of Jupiter to have died. It was impossible. But Marinette knew Nico wasn't lying. We wouldn't tell such a lie, not on that.

Marinette wasted no time and embraced the son of Hades in her arms. Slowly and shakily, he returned the hug. 

"Why him?" Nico asked her, under his breath, his voice not louder than a whisper. Even if he was the one being the son of the god of the underworld, he asked the question to her, the daughter of the goddess of love. Maybe it wasn't really to her that he was asking, but more to the universe, but Marinette couldn't care less.

"Because Jason is… _was_ a hero. And he'll always be, may he rest in peace at Elysium. The gods know he deserves it. And if they don't, you and me will go beat up some gods."

If Nico shed a few tears on Marinette's camp t-shirt was her secret to keep. Though, Marinette openly cried with the younger demigod in her arms , that day.

Later that day, in the afternoon, Marinette Dupain-Cheng went to see Piper McLean, her favorite sister and the ex girlfriend of the late Jason Grace.

She looked like a mess, and it was, sadly, no surprise. Her eyes were bloodshot red, her hair more dishevelled than her usual style and everything in her emaned sadness and misery. A really sad sight. At her side, Leo Valdez, who wasn't looking much better was talking softly with the daughter of Aphrodite.

When Piper saw Marinette, she wasted no time to throw herself at her sister, in a bone crushing hug. A hug that she needed. Because if she'd let go to soon, reality would come back crashing on her.

"It's not fair." Piper hiccupped, between her sobs.

"It never is." Marinette whispered in her ear, gently caressing her sister's hair. 

And nothing more needed to be said. 

* * *

It was a cloudy day when Marinette had to drag Piper to the premiere of the movie she had briefly played in. Every actors of Nino's movie were there. Everyone but Jason.

The screen went black and photos of Jason Grace showed up. A small tribute for him, so he can be remembered in the mortal world. For the mortals, he would only be a poor that died way too early. For the demigods, he would forever live in their memories. 

**May you now rest in peace in Elysium, Jason Grace, a friend, a lover, a brother, a leader, a hero.**

The film began and Piper grasped Marinette's hand in hers tightly. Tears trailing down her face.

"Thank you for bringing me here." She whispered.

It was the last project Jason had time to complete.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Bonus: 

"What do you mean 'Jason's not in Elysium'?"

"I mean exactly that! He's not there, nor anywhere else in the Underworld for that matter, I searched everywhere, minus Tartarus. But he can't be in that place. I'm certain." 

"So he's alive?" 

"No, I felt him die. And I didn't feel him coming back to life."

"So where is he?" 

"I... I don't know..."

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooh, the cliff-hanger!   
> It's a bonus, for the next book to come. I'll let you guess what it will be about!  
> Please comment, put kudos, it's motivating!


End file.
